


Choking Hazard

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU where no one has a significant other, Dubious Consent, M/M, Old Achievement Hunter Office, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: Gavin has a way of getting under Ryan's skin, until Ryan finally snaps and unleashes some of his pent up feelings on the younger man when they're alone in the office.





	Choking Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is crazy old, written off an argument of sorts Gavin and Ryan had in a Minecraft Lets Play, tweaked it a bit and I hope it's good to go.   
> Written in the RageHappy AU where no one has a partner or anything, because I know these boys aren't cheats.
> 
> Title from [this gif.](https://38.media.tumblr.com/1fdc12517592cf59e88f8e41d05fa8fc/tumblr_nmecjmho491r2c9o6o4_500.gif)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! :D

Gavin had just finished rendering the last little piece of editing he'd done that afternoon and was packing up his stuff to head home. He thought he was the last person in the office for today, certainly the last person in the Achievement Hunter office, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door close with a sharp thud. Turning, he was surprised to find Ryan standing in front of the closed door. Gavin found he couldn't meet the older man's intense blue eyes.

"Hey, there, Rye-bread." He greeted as cheerfully as he could, trying not to quail under that silent stare. "Scared me, I thought everyone else had gone home..."

"Oh, they have." Ryan confirmed, a casual comment to anyone else, but it made Gavin's stomach lurch. He was sure he was in for it, though he wasn't sure what. Something, anything... He had kept riling Ryan up during their Let's Play earlier, but he'd also thought they'd sorted it. Best to keep it cool, he decided, not let Ryan know he thought he was in trouble.

"Oh. Right. Well, I should be heading off, too. I'm done editing for today, you know-" Gavin's sentence fell short as Ryan was suddenly closing the distance between them in long, determined strides. Gavin made a panicked noise, backing himself right up into the corner, holding his hands up defensively as he squealed, "Ryan! Ryan, what about the friendship dance?!"

Ryan pinned him into the corner with his broader frame, one hand coming up against the wall, stopping Gavin from slipping away, the other firmly gripping Gavin's chin, tilting his head up. Gavin swallowed hard, his eyes meeting the blue fire of Ryan's own before the older man's lips were crashing against his. Gavin's noise of surprise was swallowed by Ryan's mouth, Ryan's hand moving to cup Gavin's throat, keeping him still as he aggressively kissed him, lots of pent up frustrations boiling over. When Ryan pulled away, it took Gavin a moment to collect himself.

"Ryan, wot-? Ah!" Gavin cried out as the hand moved from his throat to fist tightly in his hair. Ryan's lips met his again, briefly this time, Gavin instinctively trying to follow when he pulled back only to have the hand in his hair tighten enough to make him whimper in pain. "Ryan..." 

Gavin was very confused right now, because Ryan still looked furious, but at the same time he was most definitely kissing Gavin rather than... Gavin didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't this. Gavin wasn't complaining about this fact, not by any means, because Ryan was a very good kisser and kissing was definitely better than getting his arse handed to him by any other means, but... This was not expected at all. Still, Gavin didn't fight it, even though Ryan's hold in his hair made his eyes water. He kind of wanted to see just where this was heading. Ryan paused for a moment, his breathing heavy and his eyes still a little wild as he took stock of their positions.

"I told you I was sick of your sissy mouth, but you wouldn't shut up. I told you this was coming." Ryan breathed at last, using the hand fisted in Gavin's hair to force him down onto his knees. Gavin went far more willingly than he'd ever admit, sinking to the floor. Maybe he should be protesting, rather than just eagerly taking whatever Ryan intended to do to him, maybe he shouldn't make this too easy, but it was _so easy_ to just give in...

Ryan tugged his hair again, hard enough to make Gavin wince, and he finally mumbled out, "Ryan, you know I was joking, I-"

"Shut up, Gavin." Ryan replied simply, moving his free hand to open his jeans. "Looks like keeping your mouth occupied really is the only way to shut you up."

Gavin flinched despite himself when Ryan freed his half hard cock, because there it was, right in his face, and... He wanted it. Ryan was cut, and thick, inches from Gavin's face as Ryan gave himself a few obliging strokes to help him reach his full glory. Gavin draw a sharp breath, able to smell Ryan's skin, before squeezing his eyes closed as Ryan tapped him in the cheek, the head hot and soft. This didn't actually happen to people, this happened in pornos, a thought that struck Gavin. He hoped to everything that Ryan wasn't filming this... Finally, the hand in his hair gave a little jerk and Gavin looked up to see Ryan looking down at him with his eyebrow arched, and a little smirk on his face.

"What's the matter?" Ryan wondered, and Gavin realised how hard it was to concentrate on Ryan's face when his cock was still nudging against his cheek, but Ryan didn't release Gavin's hair or give him any chance to pull back. Gavin made an attempt to move his head, though he wasn't pulling away, not by halves, wincing as it pulled his hair, and Ryan clicked his tongue. "You know you brought this on yourself?"

"Yeah." Gavin agreed quietly, looking up at Ryan from under his eyelashes, and he could see the way Ryan stared at his mouth when he flicked out his tongue to wet his lips. Ryan gave a pointed jerk on Gavin's hair.

"Then take it." Ryan's voice was the lowest of growls now, and Gavin had to suppress a shudder of arousal. When he didn't immediately open his mouth, Ryan moved, nudging his cock against Gavin's lips, pressing until Gavin had no choice but to open up to him. Ryan pushed himself past Gavin's lips, sliding along his tongue, his hand in Gavin's hair drawing him forward so he was forced to take him deeper. Gavin gagged around Ryan's cock as it brushed the back of his throat, trying to pull back out of instinct, but Ryan just pulled him forward. "Aah. Just take it."

Gavin gasped, struggling to calm his gag reflex around Ryan's cock, Ryan holding him still for a moment, as deep as he could get before finally pulling back. Gavin slurped as his mouth was left empty, sucking in a sharp breath, coughing a little to clear his throat. Ryan chuckled, softly, pushing his hips forward again, trying to work himself back into Gavin's mouth. Gavin's eyes cut up to look at him, but he definitely opened willingly this time. Ryan started slow, feeling Gavin relax in his hold, taking it like he knew he would. Ryan gave a growl.

"Knew you'd be good with your mouth..." Ryan muttered, seeing Gavin's cheeks heat in embarrassment at his words. Ryan held Gavin's head still, pushing deep and feeling Gavin instinctively gag on him. He pushed his hips forward until he could feel Gavin fighting to pull back, then gave him a reprieve, drawing out so just the tip was still in Gavin's mouth. Ryan gave the younger man's hair a tug, instructing, "Use your tongue. That's it. Pity about that gag reflex..."

Gavin tried to make a noise in protest around his mouthful, but Ryan silenced him with a thrust of his hips. Another thrust sent him gagging again, and Gavin whimpered through his nose, his hands coming up to push at Ryan's thighs. Ryan made a disapproving noise, looking down to see the frown across Gavin's brow as he struggled not to gag, but seeing him trying to open his mouth a little wider, trying so hard to take it. That spurred Ryan on.

"No, no. I think you can take it." Ryan insisted, moving to cup both sides of Gavin's face with broad palms, his fingers tracing Gavin's ears before moving to tangle in the hair behind them, still sliding himself slowly in and out from between Gavin's lips. "I think you want to take it... You want me to do this..."

Gavin's eyes cut up to see the older man, seeing Ryan looking down at him with arched eyebrows and blushing because he was dead on. Gavin wanted it. Finally, Gavin made a clear noise in consent, his hands gripping Ryan's thighs instead of pushing, and drawing him deeper, earning a pleased noise of surprise. Gavin flinched his eyes closed, forcing himself to relax as the pace of Ryan's thrusts into his throat got harder. Every time he felt the tip of Ryan's cock on the back of his tongue, he wanted to gag, choking noises spilling from him as he spluttered, but Ryan didn't relent. Instead, he let out a low groan, fucking Gavin's face for all his worth. Gavin took as much as he could, mouth hanging open, saliva dribbling down his chin already as he struggled to swallow around Ryan's girth. Each push, each time it slid along his tongue, Gavin was reminded that Ryan was not small. Finally, Gavin slapped at Ryan's thigh with an open palm and Ryan actually slowed, drawing back to give him a moment to catch his breath. Gavin winced, his jaw already starting to ache, glancing up at Ryan with one eye squeezed closed, breathing hard. Ryan hummed, his eyes dark as they looked down at the young Brit.

"Aren't you a sight? All ruffled and flushed." He murmured, fingers stroking behind Gavin's ears before pulling him forward again, goading him. "C'mon, I think you can do better than that."

Gavin gave a soft whine when Ryan pushed the soft head of his cock against the Brit's wet lips, rubbing against them, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum that smeared off slightly onto Gavin's cheek when he twitched away from the unfamiliar taste. Ryan clicked his tongue in admonishment, using his continued hold on Gavin's hair to keep him in place. Ryan let his eyes trail down Gavin's kneeling form, catching sight of what was undeniably Gavin's cock straining at his jeans.

"Don't play coy now, Gavin. I can see the tent in your jeans." Ryan murmured, his voice husky, and Gavin flushed guiltily. Ryan was right, he was totally hard, enough so that he was uncomfortable in his confining jeans, and all from Ryan fucking his face. Gavin wet his sticky lips again, reaching down a hand to try and shift his erection into a more comfortable position before finally meeting Ryan's eye with a mumble of,

"I'll be good."

That made Ryan growl low in his throat again, the pleasure at hearing Gavin so submissive clear in the sound. "Oh, I know you will..."

This time when Ryan pressed his cock forward, Gavin opened his mouth, using his tongue to cradle Ryan's length. Ryan gripped Gavin's hair, tugging to make his head bob, meeting him half way and allowing him a bit of a build up this time, rather than going all out straight away. It was a small reward for Gavin's submissive behaviour, but it didn't last for long. Gavin shut his eyes again, making sure to be mindful of his teeth as Ryan dragged his mouth back and forth, but unable to stop his throat spasming and the strangled noises escaping him with each push of the older man's thick cock into the back of his mouth.

"Breathe through your nose." Ryan coaxed when Gavin gagged loudly as Ryan pushed deep enough that Gavin's nose brushed against the nest of blond pubic hair at the base. Gavin huffed back, but was pleased the instruction didn't come with any comment on the size of said nose and he tried to take a deeper breath. He tried to settle himself, but his gag reflex had always been amazingly sensitive.

Even as he was getting used to the motion of Ryan's hips, he couldn't keep from gagging. Gavin had heard these noises in porn, and had always assumed them to be a bit put on, but the obscene noises he was making... It made him flush hot in embarrassment. Though Ryan didn't seem to mind the noises, in fact, he seemed to rather enjoy the sound of the younger man's gagging as he struggled to take Ryan's swift thrusts if his responding noises were anything to go by. The gravelly noises Ryan made in his pleasure could just be heard over Gavin's, and it made Gavin hot in a completely different way to his own noises. One of Gavin's hands strayed down between his own thighs, rubbing himself through the tight denim of his jeans, the slight touch enough to make him give a strangled moan, Ryan groaning above him at the sound.

"Looks like not even this keeps you quiet." He muttered, a breathless tease, and Gavin whined again around his mouthful. Ryan looked down to see how red Gavin's face had gone, the streaks of tears from the corners of his eyes as he choked on Ryan's length, even as he was very definitely touching himself, the jerky movements of his arm a dead give away. That sent a wave of arousal through Ryan, knowing Gavin was getting off on this as much as he was. "Ah, Gavin... That's it, not long now." 

Gavin tapped Ryan's thigh to show he heard, barely having the forethought to wonder if Ryan wanted to cum in his mouth. Gavin wasn't sure how he felt like that, he didn't like the taste, and gave Ryan a push to let him know so. Ryan didn't budge, in fact pulling Gavin further onto him in response, Gavin choking before he was allowed to draw back, sucking dutifully at the head.

"Don't worry." Ryan soothed. "I won't make you swallow... This time."

Gavin made a sharp little noise at the thought this might not be a once off. Maybe this would happen again, and Gavin was... Okay with that. More than okay, he wanted it. His hips gave a jerk into his own touch just thinking about it, and Ryan chuckled, though it sounded a little strained.

"Knew you'd like that."

Ryan looked down again, one hand moving from its grip in Gavin's hair to cup his jaw, wiping away the tears that still leaked down his face, brushing his thumb along damp eyelashes and deciding he needed to look into those hazel eyes as he came.

"Look at me." Ryan ordered, and Gavin did, eyes opening and flicking up to fix on Ryan's face. Ryan didn't look angry any more, if he even seriously was in the first place, but now he was flushed and panting in pleasure and the way he was looking down at Gavin made the younger man feel even more lewd than his continued noises. 

Gavin gasped, sucking in a deep breath when Ryan pulled free of his mouth all of a sudden, Gavin breaking eye contact with him in his surprise, looking down to see Ryan take himself in a tight fist, giving one, two hurried strokes before he came with a groan. Gavin squawked, flinching as the hot cum hit across his cheek and nose, dribbling into his beard.

Ryan was panting hard, though he was grinning when Gavin looked up at him. Gavin was an absolute mess. He was still gasping, his face a deep shade of pink and his eyes watering, and with the cum now splattered across his features and spit still shining on his chin. Ryan grinned, a little pleased that no one but him would probably see Gavin like this ever. Gavin blushed under Ryan's gaze, tilting his head down and wiping his chin on the back of his hand.

His throat felt hoarse when he tried to speak, "Rye... I'm forgiven then?"

"Well... I suppose. Did that teach you to watch what you say?" Ryan replied softly, zipping himself back into his pants. Gavin nodded, trying to look contrite rather than debauched, as he felt. Ryan chuckled, smiling and helping Gavin to his feet before giving him a companionable pat on the arm. "Good. Have a good night, Gavin."

And without another word, he turned and left the office, leaving Gavin alone to collect himself, aching and more than a little frustrated. Gavin huffed, giving his own cock a rub through his trousers. If Ryan was going to continue making good on his threats like that, he'd just have to make him threaten something that was a little more fun for the two of them next time.

He grinned a little to himself. Next time.


End file.
